Sick Day
by MysticalWhispers
Summary: It's Monday morning and Bart Simpson wakes up feeling sick.


I do not own any Simpson characters. I just had to write this story. I hope everyone who reads it enjoy's it. Thank you for reading.

* * *

It was during an ordinary Monday morning when a special little guy awoke feeling groggy. He lay still in bed for the splitting headache he had prevented any movement. The volume of the whole world seemed to amplify the sound made by birds chirping, the dog barking, the cat scratching its post, and his family moving about in the kitchen. It was as if he were at a rock concert where the volume was at its maximum to the point where it drove one deaf.

"Bart, Lisa, breakfast is ready!", yelled Marge. The boy winced at the sound of his mother's high pitched voice. He pulled his covers and pillow over his head as he nestled into a ball for warmth.

Down in the kitchen Marge was making breakfast. She placed pancakes, crustless spinach quiche, berry parfait with yogurt and granola, juice along with sausage and bacon on the table. Homer had left for work early that day because there was to be a free all you can eat donuts party. Lisa entered the kitchen, and greeted her mother with excitement, "Morning Mom."

"Good morning, honey", replied Marge as she turned her attention to making her children's lunched.

"Mom, will you brush my hair when you're done making the lunches?" asked the 8-year-old. Lisa adored it when her mother brushed her hair and since today was the science fair she wanted to look extra good.

"Of course, honey. Did you finish your science project?" continued Marge"Yes! I've designed my own kaleidoscope to study the effects of refracting light when adding and removing mirrors." "That's very interesting, dear. Do you know if your brother is up?"

"No, I think he's still sleeping." "Lisa, can you go wake up your bother?" asked Marge. To Lisa's disinclination she made her way upstairs to her brother's room. Upstairs Bart was freezing as if he had traveled to the north pole wearing shorts and a T-Shirt. His throat was beginning to feel funny. He heard a knock come from the door, but didn't answer instead he just moaned.

"Bart, mom says to get up", explained his sister as she entered his room, but the 10-year-old gave no answer. "Bart, get up now!", she screamed, but the boy just squeezed the pillow over his ears tighter trying to block his sisters voice as it priced his ears like razor. "Bart, come on get up!" tried the little girl once more as she jumped on her brother. Annoyed, Bart sat up despite feeling weak and pushed his little sister off him. She fell to the ground with a thump and looked up at her brother who looked exceedingly peeved, "Leave me alone, I don't feel good."

"Yeah right, I'm getting mom", threatened Lisa as she stood up and went to the doorway. She called out, "Mom, Bart won't get up!"A few moments later their mother stood in the room. She instructed Lisa to go finish her breakfast, while she dealt with Bart.

"Honey, it's time to get up and go to school", commanded Marge.

"Mom, I think I'm sick", rasped Bart

"Bart, I know today is the science fair and I know you didn't do your project, but I don't care. Now up and let's go, no buts. I expect you to be down stairs in 5 minute", Instructed Marge fiercely as she opened the curtains, then left the room. The sun's rays shone through and onto the 10-year-olds face to his revulsion. Usually, he would argue, but today he didn't have the energy. Instead, he sighed and got out of bed only to collapse to his knees. "Come on Bart, you can do this. Just make it through the whole day and soon you'll be back in bed", thought the boy miserably. He stood up using his bed for support and managed to get to the bathroom. He opened the medicine cupboard where he found Tylenol. He took out the bottle, opened it up, took a pill and popped it in his mouth, then swallowed. He was about to put the bottle back when he decided it wouldn't be such a bad idea to take the bottle with him to school. He left the bathroom and went back to his room to get dressed. He took off his Krusty the clown pajama's in exchange for a long sleeved shirt, his purple hoodie, jeans, white socks and his blue sneakers. The boy was freezing as he grabbed his back pack and placed the Tylenol in the front pocket. He grabbed his books off his table and in the bag they went. Soon he was making his way downstairs to the kitchen where his sister was finishing her berry parfait with yogurt and granola, while his mother was washing the dishes. He sat at the table feeling repulsed by the mountain of food.

"Bart, you should know better than to think mom would fall for your little sick act", harangued Lisa. Bart looked up from the mountain of food to glare at his little sister, and defended "I'm not faking, I really don't feel well."

"Sure Bart, and this had nothing to do with your non-existent science project."

"Shut up", replied Bart

"Kids, stop it. Now here are you lunches so you better get going or you'll miss the bus."

At that moment, Otto honked his horn. Grabbing their lunches and belongings the two children left the house and got on the school bus. Lisa sat at her usual spot at the front of the bus placing her display board on the ground next to her. Bart who usually sat at the back, took one look at the distance he would have to endure and decided to ask his sister, "Hey Lise can I sit beside you today?"

The 8-year -old was taken by surprise asked no questions, instead she granted her brother's request by making room for him to sit. He gave a cheerless smile and sat down next to her while clutching his stomach, which had begun to twist and churn like two bulls fighting. "What's wrong with my today? I feel awful." Lisa was watching her brother closely because she was beginning to worry that maybe Bart was actually sick.

After what seemed like forever, Otto finally said the words that Bart was hoping for, "Okay, little dudes and dudettes we've made it to our destination with only one accident on the way. Everyone off the bus."

"I made an accident in my pant", said RalphBart ran off the bus as if he were a cheetah, which worried Lisa even more. "Where could Bart go in such a hurry?" wondered the 8-year-old. Bart ran through the building and to the washroom. "I have to make it. I have to make it", thought the boy. He barged into the bathroom and rushed to one of the stalls, locking it behind him, bent over and emptied whatever was in his stomach. Most of what Bart threw up consisted of water and the previous night's dinner. When finished he stood up on shaky legs with the help of the toilet for support. He flushed and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Then he opened the stall door and made his way over to the sink where he took a sip of water to rinse the horrid taste of puke out of his mouth. Looking up at his reflection he jumped back in surprise. He was pale, while his eyes were bloodshot. His throat was officially sore. "Maybe I should call home sick?" Thought Bart, "But mom won't believe me. Come on, Bart you can make it through the day." The bell rang, which indicated that class was starting and Bart was late. Though, he did not care. He made his way to Mrs. Krabappel's fourth grade class, but when he got there he found that the door was closed. Groaning, he lifted his arm with great difficulty and knocked on the door. Mrs. Krabappel opened the door and scowled at the young man.

"You're late Bart Simpsons", she said, irritated.

"Sorry, can I please take my seat", asked the sick boy. The whole class gasped, while Mrs. Krabappel's mouth fell open. She didn't know what to say because Bart Simpson saying "Sorry" and "Please" were not something one hears everyday from the trouble maker. Instead, she nodded her head and the boy made his way across the room to his seat where he sat down and placed his head on his desk. Mrs. Krabappel went back to what she was saying, "So class, as I was saying, at 9:00 we will go down to the gymnasium to set up our science projects. Until then we will all watch this educational film and when we come back we will finish it. I want everyone to pay attention because there will be an assignment based on this movie." The class groaned and moaned in misery, all except Bart.

After, 20 minutes passed it was finally 9:00. "Okay class time to go set up for the science fair", instructed the teacher. All the students stood up, except Bart who had fallen asleep.

"Bart!", yelled Mrs. Krabappel. This woke up the boy with a fright. "Time to go."Bart nodded his head, stood up and collapsed on the ground.


End file.
